The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Outer sliding panels (also commonly referred to as sunroofs, moonroofs, panorama roofs, panoramic roofs and other trade names herein referred to generically as a sunroof) are sunroofs where a movable panel (made of glass, sheet metal, metal reinforcements, polycarbonate or a combination of these or similar materials), from its closed position, lifts or tilts and then moves into a position above a fixed panel where it effectively provides an opening in the roof to the outside air. This can give occupants the feel of openness towards the sky similar to a retracted convertible top. The larger the open air opening (“hands through opening”) and the larger the transparent opening when the moving panel is closed (“day light opening”) the more value is gained regarding this feeling.
Typical outer sliding sunroof designs use a kinematic system mounted at a roof line to control opening and closing of the sunroof. The kinematic system often includes a mechanical assembly driven by a motor. Placement of the kinematic system at the roof line (which is close to the head of a vehicle operator and passengers) reduces a volume of the passenger compartment while increasing the interior noise level to the operator and passengers. To reduce these effects, additional soundproofing is used, which further limits the volume and a torque capability of the motor is constrained because increases in torque capability increase size and noise. The increasing size, and soundproofing to counter noise both further reduce the volume.
What is needed is a system and method for improving sunroof implementations to increase hands through opening and day light opening characteristics while reducing constraints of the kinematic system on these characteristics.